Night of The Hunter
by BlackCat160
Summary: After the heartbreak with Malchior, Raven believes that there truly will be no one to love. She soon meets a mysterious figure in the alleyways after a battle with him. She begins to fall for him despite every instinct not to... but what will happen if the others find out that she has been meeting an enemy in the dead of night? What will Beast Boy think? BBRae and a bit of RobStar
1. Dusk

Author's Note: Hello! I'm new here so I'm trying my best to learn how this site works. I hope you enjoy future stories and if I do something wrong/ you have any suggestions, just message me! If you can somehow, I should say. Oh well. I hope you enjoy this and future stories I write.

I also realize that the Teen Titans show is old (except for the new Go! one). I found myself watching it and decided to search up the old episodes. I quickly fell into the BBRae shippers community and started reading fan fictions. I found this site and having ideas of my own, I decided to join. I haven't watched all the episodes of TT but I drew enough out of it to write my own fan fictions. I do hope you enjoy and I DO NOT OWN the Teen Titans. If I mess up with something, please do tell me. I'd really appreciate it and I hope you enjoy! Please R&R

* * *

**Night of the Hunter**

_Chapter 1: Dusk_

The loud noises of the television blared through the room and the lights danced across the windows, battling with the orange sun that crept through the room.

The dark empath sat with her nose in the thick book, a scowl on her covered face. She desperately tried to ignore the sounds of the T.V., but along with the voices of the changeling and half-robot, it was nearly impossible.

"I'm totally going to beat you this time!" her green teammate exclaimed. She rolled her eyes as the half-machine replied, "Not in your dreams grass stain!" Sighing, the dark girl looked around to see her red-headed friend mooning over their leader, as always. _Well, they aren't going to help, _She thought.

She finally spoke up with a slight growl, "Would you mind turning that down?" The shape-shifter turned his head to her, ignoring her request, and said, "Come on Raven! Why don't you come over here and watch as I beat Cyborg's butt!"

The dark empath, or Raven, muttered under her breath. She closed her book with a bit more harsh then she intended and replied, "I think I'll pass." She then turned and exited to return to her room. Beast Boy simply shrugged and turned back. By then, Cyborg had taken advantage of the distraction and raced ahead of the changeling.

Beast Boy opened his eyes with shock as his mechanical friend crossed the finish line. "No fair! I was distracted," he muttered, crossing his arms. Cyborg gave a smug look and said teasingly, "Oh, distracted _again?_" He referenced the countless other times he had beaten the shape-shifter.

Beast Boy just laughed, unable to stay mad, and muttered, "Wonder what Raven's problem was…" Cyborg lifted his eyebrows in a knowing way and gave a grin. "Why don't you go and find out?" Beast Boy swiveled his head around and saw that look on his face. He quickly shook his head and stammered, "N-no… with my luck, it's probably something to do with me." Cyborg considered this and abandoned the previous thought of Beast Boy's thoughts about Raven.

He shrugged and turned to head towards the garage. He said, "I think I may go work on th-"

Red lights flashed the room into a bright crimson and screamed for attention. The spiky-haired leader stood up and said, "That'll have to wait Cy… we've got trouble." The team stood around the computer to identify exactly what they were dealing with as Raven joined them and asked, "What's happening this time, Robin?"

The leader, Robin, replied, "It's a bank robbery.. I can't tell who it is though." It had grown dark outside and the moon was starting to peek behind the city buildings.

A flash shot across the roof of the bank, starting to hop from building to building. The team prepared to leave as Beast Boy pointed to the screen, "Uhh.. I don't think this is an old enemy.."

The titans glanced where the changeling was pointing and heard a low growl come from the shadowy form that had leaped the buildings before. Yellow eyes flashed with aggression as they glinted in the darkness. Despite the city lights and shining moon, the eyes stood out and slowly the form walked closer; it had noticed the camera. The camera was reduced to static as the creature leaped on it with a throaty growl. Without another word, Robin nodded to the rest, and with confused glances, they were on their way.

* * *

Author's Notes: Sorry it's so short! I knew I wanted to end the chapter somewhat like this, but I wasn't sure exactly how. I'm pretty new to writing stories so I hope it's good. I'm not sure how the titans get info. On what they're up against, but hey, it's a fan fiction! If I want to change something, I can. I had the idea for cameras around the city so if that's not correct, you don't need to flame me. Thanks for reading and please tell me how I did for the first chapter! I'll take critique but please don't go saying "Oh I hate BBRae!" Or just plain say "This is horribly written!" I really don't care if you say stuff like that. If you want me to improve my writing, then just give me suggestions. I'd gladly appreciate it! You can send me ideas and stuff but I probably wouldn't use it until I've used all my ideas (I have the story planned out for the next few chapters). Well, I'll stop talking now! The next chapter probably won't take long to publish, but I want to see how people like this chapter first. So please, take the time to tell me how you like it! Thanks and Bye!


	2. Night's First Touch

**Author's Note****: **I was going to wait for a few more reviews but decided to just continue anyways, so sorry for the long wait! I've had a lot of school work but since its Thanksgiving break, I'll probably be able to spend more time writing. I won't have a schedule since I probably won't stick with it. But without further adieu, here is the second chapter of Night of the Hunter!

* * *

**Night of The Hunter**

**_Chapter 2: Night's first touch_**

The team quickly transported to the scene of the crime. It was dark in the area as the street lights were blown out. Starfire's hands glowed green to use as a light source as they all climbed through the debris towards the bank. There were paper and concrete chippings that littered the street. This looked far too much like a horror movie rather than a crime, and the Titans carried on warily. They still remembered the glowing yellow eyes and throaty, vicious growl of the creature that had destroyed the camera.

Robin signaled for them to stop with a wave of his hand as his eyes swept over the scene. It was quiet… these villains didn't want to show for the fight. Raven quietly used her powers to search for anyone around, but to her surprise, the area was empty besides her team mates' presence. She whispered, "That's strange…."

Suddenly, a scurry of movement crinkled the paper that was in its' path. Everyone immediately turned towards the noise and saw the tiny rat scurrying away in a frightened manner. The empath was the first to notice a looming shadow that turned the corner, its yellow eyes ablaze.

"Azarath Metrio-" Raven's words were cut short as the creature leaped out and plastered her to the ground. Its muzzle was close to her face as it growled maliciously. For the first time, Raven recognized the creature as a… wolf? Was this canine being manipulated by the villain? She threw the wolf off with her powers just as the others came around to realize what had happened. They had noticed the wolf as well.

Beast Boy morphed into a green version of the wolf to try and fight fire with fire. The wolf backed up, its eyes glistening with… was that fear? It turned around and raced away, stopping for a moment to pick up a brown bag that was previously lying on the ground, and raced onwards.

It only took one step from Robin when lights lit up the entire scene. The roaring noise of an engine sounded as the lights focused into beams, cutting their way to shine on the wolf and the Titans. Raven used this chance and seized the wolf with a long dark claw that wrapped around the canine's body as it struggled to escape.

The debris picked up speed and was swept towards the Titans as a large ship slowly rose from the ground. The wolf seemed to gape, to Raven's surprise, as the wind brushed back its fur so that it was plastered to its body. The ship paused for a moment as the roaring continued to grow and it slowly turned away from the Titans, preparing to leave. "Traitors!" The voice came from the direction of the wriggling canine and Raven's eyes widened in surprise. It took only a moment for her powers to waver and the wolf was released from the black claw's grasp. It made a hurried dash into the alleyway, leaving the bag of coins and dollars left behind.

Raven shook her head to get back on track and was seething inside for becoming unfocused enough to let the villain go. "Titans Go!" With the signal from their leader, the Titans leaped into action. Beast Boy morphed into a hawk and swooped towards the ship, hoping to stall it enough so it would slow down. Starfire lifted Robin up, as Raven created a black disk for Cyborg and herself to travel on.

They flew towards the ship and saw that the green hawk was swooping repeatedly to bang the ship, causing the shadowy forms inside to pace nervously at the noise. Starfire dropped Robin onto the ship, where he hung on for dear life. Their brave leader took no longer than a moment to start climbing his way over to the window where the enemy laid waiting. Starfire shot green bolts at the ship, careful to avoid Robin. Raven flew beneath the ship, in case anyone slipped and would need to be caught.

Nobody bothered to speak, for their movements fit together like a puzzle. Black magic encased the ship, trying to slow it down. The energy drained quickly from Raven, using her powers to fly _and _encase the entire galleon, so the walls dispersed from around it. She had managed to slow it a bit, just enough so that Robin could make his way quickly to the top of the metal ship. He found a latch and started to pull it, but to no avail, it didn't budge. Raven lifted Cyborg to assist Robin on the plane and resumed trying to regain energy to stop the ship from crashing into the closing in city buildings.

Cyborg raised his arm, now his sonic canon, and aimed it at the latch. With a blast of blue light and a small explosion, the two climbed into the hole that now stretched across the metal. Inside, Robin pulled out his bo staff and exclaimed, "Stop the ship now, before we do it for you!" A man with thick, shady glasses and lab suit walked into plain view, smiling despite the losing battle. He spoke in a metallic tone, "Do you really think we are this stupid?" Suddenly, the form dispersed into static and back again. Cyborg's and Robin's eyes widened in realization. "We need to get out of here!" The boy wonder yelled. The hologram smiled widely and said, "Why? Aren't you enjoying the party?" As the two Titans struggled to reach the hole they had created, the scientist pressed the remote in his hand.

**SELF-DESTRUCT INITIATED**

The alarm rang in a deafening roar and the Titans surrounding the ship searched for their team mates. The great ship had flown higher now without anyone realizing. Suddenly, without warning, two figures jumped from the jet. Raven immediately reached to grasp them with her powers and caught them before they could hit the ground.

Robin recovered from having the wind knocked out of him and said, "The ship is going to expl-" His words were cut off as they were all thrown back from the giant wave of light and sound. Raven hit the ground and heard a crash as the rest of her friends did the same. She couldn't even get out her next thought before being consumed by darkness as unconsciousness overwhelmed her.

* * *

Flashing lights beamed throughout the area, the red and blue blending together. Raven opened her eyes slightly, and her vision immediately blurred over again. A piercing noise seemed to be everywhere, but it slowly started fading as the sirens became clearer.

Raven hoisted herself up, not bothering to look at her surroundings. She placed her pale hand on her throbbing head. Eventually, she forced herself to look around and found with dismay that the ambulance and police surrounded them. Worried, excited, and eager faces of the press tried to sneak their way through the yellow police tape that surrounded the crime scene. She took note that everyone must have come just moments before because she saw the other titans starting to be examined and hoisted into the big white and red trucks.

"Hey! One of them is awake!" She turned her head to see that a few people had come to help her up, and she let them reluctantly.

"Are the rest okay?" Raven asked warily, trying hard not to let emotion slip into those words.

She had realized over time just how much she cared about the other titans, and how they had become her family, and she appreciated all they had done for her greatly.

The man in front wearing his blue uniform nodded and said, "They should be fine. Just in case, you'll all be brought to the hospital to be looked over. That was a mighty big explosion… what happened?" Raven narrowed her eyes in thought and shook her head, "I'm not sure… you'll have to ask Robin." She could tell he was a bit disappointed to not get much information from the empath, but helped her up and towards one of the trucks, where she laid on the stretcher with exhaustion. She thought with a sigh, _this is going to be a long night…. _

* * *

It was later into the night, around midnight, that the Titans could go home. They had spent half the night at the hospital, where they were checked and aided, but Robin decided to go home instead of stay the night. The rest didn't protest, for they couldn't wait to be in the comforts of their own home instead of at the hospital.

Raven seemed to be the first to regain consciousness, but it wasn't long before Robin woke up with the rest eventually following. Luckily, the Titans' wounds weren't as severe as they had seemed, and that's why they were allowed to go back to the tower.

Beast Boy yawned and with eyes half-closed he said, "I'm going to bed... 'night."

The rest murmured their 'good nights' in agreement and headed off down the hallway towards their rooms.

Raven stopped in front of the big metal door that had her name, **'Raven',** and entered it sleepily. She laid herself under her covers and willed herself to fall asleep, but it did not come. She couldn't help but feel angry at herself for letting the enemy slip from her grasp, and all because she had been shocked that _it talked!_ Why had it startled her enough to make her let go? It could have been a robot... o-or a spell! She knew why though… because that meant there was a half-human, half-animal out there… just like Beast Boy. Unless, of course, they taught the canine to talk. Maybe someone had controlled it through a machine, and they could talk through the wolf. _Yes, that must be it, _she thought, telling herself that it was just some illusion like the hologram in the ship as Robin had told them about.

Raven wanted that weird feeling she felt inside to go away as she thought about how there might be someone like the green changeling just down the hall. She glanced at her clock and it read **12:32**. She sighed and decided to calm her frayed nerves with some herbal tea. She made her way to the kitchen and began to pour water into her cup and placed it on the stove; she then sat at the table and waited for the water to be done boiling. She sat there, enjoying the rare peaceful moment, and looked out the giant window that looked over the city and bay.

She watched as the lights of the city flickered and danced through the streets but was cut off when the pot started to screech. She quickly poured it as to not wake up the rest of the titans and finished making the rest of her tea. She floated over to the couch and sat down, her hands wrapped around the cup as she brought it closer to her mouth. Raven sat in silence and drank the remainder of tea in her cup. She noted that the time was **1:26**, almost an hour had passed, and put her cup on the counter.

She felt tired but didn't think she could go back to sleep just yet. She decided she'd go for a walk, which was very unusual, but she thought that since it was midnight; it wouldn't be overly obnoxious outside. So with that, Raven exited the tower and walked to the rocks where her and Beast Boy had once talked after the whole 'Beast incident.'

She sat down and stared out at the water; the city noise was just a distant and accustomed sound. She pulled back her hood and smiled –just a slight smile- as the wind blew her purple hair back gently.

She sat there a few more moments before a flash of yellow caught her eye. It wasn't just the lights from the city; it was closer, and they seemed to glow in the dark. She got up and quietly walked over to where the light seemed to be emitting from. She narrowed her eyes and was ready to break out her chant if necessary. She hadn't noticed, of course, that she walked right by a shadowy figure leaning against the tower, veiled in darkness.

"You fight well, don't you Raven?"

* * *

A/N: Ah! Sorry for the cliff hanger! I don't have much to say besides thank you to those who reviewed and told me how you felt for the first chapter! There weren't many reviews, but I appreciate them all the same! Well, I have nothing else to say so here are my review responses.

**Mexican-Canadian: ** Thanks!

**Kaarlinaa: **I'll definitely check out your story as well and thanks for reviewing! I guess I don't need to answer the question on when I'll be updating, though.

**And for the guests who reviewed:**

Thanks, I can't wait to continue this story!

And: Umm… okay?


	3. Like the Wolf Man?

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews and it turns out, I didn't have much time over Thanksgiving break to write because I was on vacation! I'm trying my best to take as much time to write this, and I have some really great ideas! After setting up basically the whole story, I decided that this would be a trilogy! Yep, I have that many ideas. So bare with me, this story (all three, I should say) will probably take a long time! Although, I just hope that everyone enjoys every moment of it!

* * *

**Night of the Hunter**

_Chapter 3: Like the wolf man?_

"You fight well, don't you Raven?"

Raven turned towards the figure warily. The form slipped out of its hiding place, and Raven was almost taken aback. He was tall, probably taller than Robin, but shorter than Cyborg. He had ashen gray hair with a few locks that fell over his face. He wore a gray shirt and long, black jeans. He wore a long-sleeved black jacket over the shirt.

What surprised Raven the most, however, were his eyes. They had such a shocking intensity of yellow, it slightly frightened her. There was no such thing as white in his eyes; they reminded Raven of Starfire's fully green eyes. His pitch black pupils were dots that looked her up and down to fully study her.

Raven had to shake her head slightly to rid herself of her surprise and asked with a growl, "Who are you and how did you get here?" It was quite a question; how could this mysterious figure possibly get to the island without one of the titans telling him?

This guy looked very shady and mysterious, like Raven herself, but he gave a slight smile and said back, "Now, now... No need to be rude. Name's not important and I have my ways." Raven narrowed her eyes; this guy _was_ shady. Her amethyst eyes widened with shock as she realized that these were the eyes of the canine that attacked her earlier.

"Just now get it, don't ya? I thought you were the smart one out of your rag-tag bunch of friends."

Her eyes sparked with anger and he held up his hands in submission. "Whoa whoa.. I-"

She interrupted, "I could get you turned in for this, a-"

Now it was his turned to interrupt, "But you won't."

She was about to give a retort but knew he was right. She finally murmured, "What do you want? Can't you just leave?" He shrugged, and Raven could almost detect a hint of disappointment flash in his shocking yellow eyes as he responded, "Nowhere to go… and I wanted to err- apologize…"

Raven almost laughed out loud, but of course, she was Raven. "For what?" "I was caught at the wrong place at the wrong time… I needed the money and I did what I could, but those bastards betrayed me." She nodded, finding a slight interest in him, and continued, "So you have powers? Do your.. accomplices have powers?"

He shook his head, "No.. Just some intelligent scientists.. and well-" He morphed into the gray wolf she had seen earlier, and he had definitely kept his eyes. She saw he was about to make a remark and beat him to it, "So you're like the wolf man?" He almost choked on his next words as he changed back into human, "What!? No, of course not! Why yo-" He stopped short and laughed, resuming his human form.

"Society these days! Someone with the power to morph into a wolf automatically is in the cast of Twilight… ridiculous!" He laughed a bit more and took a look at the sky. She glanced at where his eyes were pointed to and realized that light was emitting in the distant horizon. _I've been out longer than I thought, _Raven thought surprised.

"Well, you should probably go before the other Titans find you out here. They're aren't as sweet and caring as I am," she spoke dryly.

He smiled, but when she started to walk away, called out, "Wait! I mean I-" He paused and gathered his words. "Come on.. I want to know more about you! I promise I'm not plotting against you guys.. Here, I can prove it! If you really want to know more about _me_, meet me by these rocks at midnight." His eyes twinkled as he added, "Midnight is my time."

She looked back to respond to this offer and saw that he had already gone. _He is a wolf.. He can probably get out of here quickly. _She realized something and called out to thin air, "Wait! What is your name?"

However, she didn't get any response. _I am slightly curious about this guy… should I take up his offer? It's not like much bad can happen; I am the spawn of a demon. _Raven smiled, to her surprise, at this thought and entered the tower.

She could get away and get help if needed be.. What harm could this do? And what if he just did want to get to know her more? That would be quite a shocker, but curiosity did kill the cat, and she couldn't get the thought of his intense yellow eyes out of her head.

"Hiya Raven! Where have you been?" She stopped dead in her tracks, her small smile disappearing.

"Good morning, Beast Boy…"

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for it being so short! I was going to add the next part but decided to wait for next chapter. I know, I know… you'd rather have it now, but if I wait, the next chapter will be even longer than originally planned! So, it'll be worth the wait! I hope you enjoyed the 3rd chapter and please, as always, R&R!


	4. AN

**A/N:** Hello. I just wanted to give a notice that I may not be updating for a while. I'm having a pretty serious family crisis and I have to focus on that... When everything is sorted out, I'll write the next chapter, but my point is: I don't know when that'll be. I really hope you forgive me especially since I just started this story. I hope you understand and thanks for reading (and waiting) thus far!


	5. The Talk, The Wait, The Wolf

**A/N: **Aghhh! I'm sooo sorry for the long wait! I've had other ideas for stories and it was very hard returning to this one. Don't worry, I'm not quitting it! Just don't expect any dates to when it'll be updated next because I am not the most responsible person XD So sorry, but I still hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Night of the Hunter**

_Chapter 4: The talk, the wait, the wolf_

"Good morning, Beast Boy."She floated over to him, or the kitchen, that is, and added, "Why are you up so early?"

Beast Boy shrugged, looking nonchalantly, and asked, "Where have you been? The roof is the other way…"

She narrowed her amethyst eyes and responded curtly, "I can take care of myself, and if you must know, I was out by the shore."

He looked a little hurt but said with a grin, "Yeah, but that doesn't mean I don't have to care."

She was lucky to have her hood up because a faint blush appeared on her pale skin. Of course, the thought of what really happened pushed all current matters behind. She rolled her eyes and went back to a previous question, "Whatever… but what _are_ you doing up so early; you're not usually up 'till noon."

He tilted his head, thinking, and finally told her, "I like winter mornings... The tower always feels so… erm-"

He didn't have to explain it to her, though, for she knew what he meant. She nodded her head and said, "The others should be up soon… I'm going to go meditate." Of course, she wouldn't be able to; yellow eyes still struck intensely in her mind.

He smiled slightly and watched as she headed towards the steel door. When it slid open, he added hastily, "Want me to get you for breakfast?" She stopped, thinking, and turned her head slightly, "Yes.. That would be nice." She proceeded through the door and it closed behind her silently.

Beast Boy breathed a sigh of relief. He grinned stupidly to himself when he realized that he actually _didn't_ say something stupid! His stomach was a pit of butterflies and he couldn't help but stare at the steel door in which Raven had gone through. He leaned against the counter and thought to himself. He had always held strange feelings for Raven; he just thought that it was because she was so dark and creepy. Over the years, however, a few memories stayed linked in his mind. _Malchior, the Beast, Nevermore... _ They all ended up with the two bonding and finding out more about each other. It also made him get closer to realizing his feelings for her.

He half-lied about his waking so early; he did love the feeling of chilliness throughout the tower, but he also had noticed that a particular empath was awake with his keen senses. He had definitely noticed that their once harsh arguments had turned into lighter teasing and less Ravenish-like punishments. He smiled inwardly at the thought and didn't notice the sound of the door opening, yet again.

"Mornin'… Beast Boy?" A certain metal man marched through the door and was clearly surprised to see Beast Boy awake at this hour.

The green changeling shook his head and the dazed look out of his eye and replied, "Oh, Morning Cy!" His voice sounded a bit wavering, as if he was thinking of something he shouldn't have.

Cyborg narrowed his eyes and said, "I hope you aren't setting up some ridiculous prank of yours because I'm not buyin' it!"

Beast Boy narrowed his eyes in confusion and then grinned, "Don't worry… I haven't done anything to your precious meat…yet."

"Well, I guess I'll make some eggs, bacon, and ham for breakfast," he paused before adding, "Would you like any?"

Beast Boy almost choked on his next words and said, "A-hem. No. Murderer."

Cyborg shrugged and turned back to reach for his supplies, "Suit yourself!"

* * *

The day had passed normally- well, as normal as you could get in the titan business. No big villains, or schemes, or idiots today. The biggest event was some guy mugging a girl in broad daylight. The team barely drew their weapons before the guy surrendered.

It was quite amusing to Raven, but her thoughts were focused on something else. She had been very out of character the whole morning and seemingly more distant than usual as they headed in towards the afternoon. No one seemed to take any notice except for the occasional thought of Raven just being in one of her 'moods.' Beast Boy had tried to bring her to reality with a couple stupid –not surprising- jokes, but she had just pushed him away.

"So, what movie are we going to watch?"

This started the typical argument for movie night. Raven could really care less. She was just using this distraction as an excuse to start thinking about her meeting. It was around 10:30 now, and she was starting to get anxious. She knew she couldn't leave right in the middle of the movie, so she decided to just skip it all together. "I'm going to skip movie night," she said in her normal monotone voice, "I feel tired." Lies, of course, for she was far from that. Everyone looked at her, skeptical, and she shifted uncomfortably.

Robin lifted an eyebrow, "Are you sure?"

She nodded, and couldn't help but notice that a certain changeling looked a bit disappointed. She dismissed it silently and turned to her room. The team started bickering once again. While sitting on her bed, Raven heard the argument decreased to silence and realized they must have picked a movie. She looked at the clock beside her bed. _10:48._ She was going to have a long wait….

* * *

_11:55_

Raven glanced at her clock for the millionth time. Why was she so nervous? He was only a very charming villain that she had to investigate in case he had plans against the Titans. '_Charming? What am I talking about?'_ She thought, slightly aghast. She used her free time to meditate; it paid off with all her emotions going haywire for some odd reason. She wore her normal leotard and cape and headed for the common room. Raven looked at her team as they sleepily watched the near-ending of the movie. If she was to sneak out, she'd have to be quick about it. Raven knew she could've teleported but decided against it in case she went right into a trap.

Unbeknownst to her, pointy green ears twitched slightly at the sound of a door opening. Beast Boy shifted his eyes slightly to see Raven turn her head towards them. He was about to call out to her but noticed that she was deliberately trying to get pass her teammates. '_Why would she be sneaking out?'_He shrugged and turned his attention back to the movie… but what was this nagging feeling that he should investigate? '_It's her business; it's probably nothing… besides, if she found out that I spied on her, she'll probably kill me.' _With a decision made, he turned back to the screen and pushed all the negative thoughts to the back of his head.

Raven quietly opened the door to exit Titans tower. She looked around carefully before making her way to her destination. On light feet she stepped over the rocks towards the edge of the island. She sat down but kept wary of her surroundings. _Maybe this was a trap… or what if he decided against it? Maybe he finally realized he was meeting a demon? And why am I starting to feel disappointed!? _These thoughts had her emotions whirling in Nevermore so she closed her eyes and focused on the calm atmosphere around her.

Raven felt a presence approaching and tensed up. "You actually came? I was afraid you wouldn't," the boy said, voicing her previous thoughts. She turned her head to see _him_. She still couldn't look away from his shocking yellow eyes. He smiled at her gaze and sat down beside her.

She snapped out of her trance, tensed up at the close position, and said dryly, "Well, I'm just full of surprises aren't I?"

He chuckled and said, "Sarcastic are we? And you've definitely surprised me enough times. I still have a few bruises from our last fight."

Raven looked at his arms as he pulled the sleeves up, showing the bruises from her magic. "Well, you _were_ robbing a bank," she retorted.

He grinned, "Yeah, I guess I deserved it… but some good did come out of it." He winked at her and she felt pink color her pale face. Lucky for her, she had kept her hood up.

Raven finally spoke, "What's your name anyways? You never said."

The boy looked hesitant, and when he spoke, it sounded hesitant. "I-I don't really know my birth name. Most people call me Thorn, though I'm not exactly sure why. Who am I to question? It's not like 'most people' means there's very many."

She nodded, "Interesting name, Thorn. I'd tell you mine, but it looks like you already know."

Thorn smiled, "Well, yeah... I mean, who wouldn't? I've heard a lot about you and the team. You guys are pretty popular."

Raven looked back out at the ocean and almost whispered, "So, why did you want to meet me? Why not someone else on the team?"

He cocked his head in a dog-like manner and spoke his next words as if confused, "Well, why would I? Believe it or not, we're quite similar. I was just interested in knowing more about you. I don't know if you've noticed, but you're very pretty"

Raven narrowed her eyes; memories flashing in her mind. Ones about Malchior. She knew what affection could do. On the other hand, she felt rather flattered. She used her empathetic powers to reach into Thorn's mind and blushed when she realized his words were genuine. She looked back at the ocean and suddenly whipped her head up when a nearby rock exploded. She dared a glance at Thorn and saw him looking at her with concern.

She stood up and said quickly, "I have to go before something else happens."

He looked about ready to protest but saw the look in her violet eyes and replied softly, "I understand. C-can we meet again? I enjoyed our talk."

She looked up into his serious eyes. She searched his mind for any hint of treachery; she found none. She sighed. Raven's powers could hurt her friends; it could hurt Thorn, but she could feel the hope practically radiating off his skin and realized she wanted to see him again too. She looked into his eyes and said, "Okay." His wide smile made her stomach flutter.

Jeez, wasn't this Raven we're talking about?

He stood up and reached out to help her up as well. "Great! If you're not exhausted from any crime-fighting, then what about tomorrow night? We can meet on the roof in case anyone gets suspicious." He smirked and added, "I can get up there; I have my ways remember?"

She smirked back and said, "Sure, but be careful will you? I don't need you going around and wrecking the tower."

Thorn morphed into a wolf and began to pad away. He opened his muzzle, "Of course, Raven! I wouldn't _dare_ defy you." And with that, he leapt away; his paws hitting the rocks softly as he disappeared into the darkness.

Raven was slightly disappointed that she had ended their meeting so early, but she could feel her emotions slipping, and it was her responsibility to keep them in check. She turned back to the tower, a small smile on her face.

_Just one more meeting won't hurt, will it?_

* * *

A/N: So Thorn is finally introduced. Sorry for cutting the meeting short… I had sooo much writers block there. I'm going to skip ahead a bit in the next chapter to get to the interesting parts. Sorry for the long wait! Merry Christmas (or happy holidays) and Happy New Years!


End file.
